The present invention relates to a method for operating and particularly for controlling a network of lights, in which case the lights are in particular street lights.
The state of the art shows that networks of lights are equipped with increasingly intelligent control systems. For instance, networks of lights can be operated by telemanagement systems, in which a device known as segment controller, which is connected to a management console on a PC, controls a number of lights via their control module. The segment controller, which is too large to be integrated into a light, must be set up such that the lights to be controlled can communicate with the controller via a short-distance communication module. A failure of the segment controller leads to a control failure of the light network. Finally, the latency in the network is comparatively high due to the large number of lights controllable by a segment controller, so that high-priority events cannot be transmitted to potential further groups in time due to the high latency.